Dear Diary,
by babygirl669
Summary: Ginny records her days after the Chamber.
1. End of 1st Year

Dear Diary,

Harry just saved me from the Chamber of Secrets. Does he care about me? He must, if he didn't he wouldn't have set foot in that chamber. Either that, or Ron forced him to save me. Ron is probably the most protective of all six of my brothers, given that we are only a year apart. I'm in the infirmary right now, waiting for mum to be done talking with Professor Dumbledore.

Apparently, I am a very strong, young witch, and am capable of a lot of damage. I also have a lot of power, and Dumbledore says I need to limit my use of magic, and control my temper. Anger triggers accidental magic and I have a short-fused temper. These are definitely not a good mix. Harry just walked into the Hospital Wing, and he wants to talk to me! I'm going to have to write later.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

P.S. this is a regular diary made of regular parchment. I don't make the same mistake twice, usually.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Dear Diary,

Harry asked me out yesterday! He admired my strength and said he realized he liked me! I am sooo excited. Although, he can expect long talks from my mum, my dad, and ALL of my brothers. I sometimes hate being the youngest of seven children, and being the only female Weasley born in the last seven generations.

Anyway, back to Harry asking me out. When he came in he breezed by my mum so easily (he needs to teach me that), and sat in the chair next to my bed. He said, "Ginny, you were brave for putting up with Riddle the past few months, and I love that. I really like you." By that point he was stammering pretty badly, but I could still understand him. I was nodding slowly and surely. He continued, "Will you go out with me, Ginny?" He asked (finally). I nodded vigorously. He smiled brightly, his eyes lit up with excitement and surprise, as if he thought I would say no. Madame Pomfrey is on her way to tell me to go to sleep.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Dear Diary,

I get let out of the infirmary today, three days before we go home for summer holiday. Oh, well at least mine and Harry's date is tomorrow. God, please, let him survive my brothers. I have no idea where we are going to go tomorrow, but I'm sure it will be nice and romantic.

Dumbledore already told me that my schedule for next term is shortened, because of my magical difficulties. This just means less school for me on a regular basis. Though, it also means that I can't learn or do awesome magic. Stupid Riddle! You will rue the day you were born. How old is he again? I have no idea, but I'll find out.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

HGHGHGHGHG

Dear Diary,

Harry took me on a date today! It was sweet and romantic; I can't believe he pulled it off. He took me to the Black Lake with a picnic basket and blanket. We sat down and he unloaded two ham and cheese sandwiches (my favorite) and some pumpkin juice. We talked for a long time about what was going to happen over the summer, like when he would be able to leave the hell-hole of his aunt and uncle's house.

After a while it started to get dark; we had gone out there at noon and when we finally made it inside it was about seven at night. McGonagall caught us, but didn't give us detention, only because we were going home tomorrow. When we got to Gryffindor Tower we were in hysterics; Peeves had gotten ahold of Snape's robes and undergarments, and was running around that halls stark naked. Harry and I had to hide our smiles and giggles, or risk getting detention carried out into next year. I gave Harry a hug and headed up to my dormitory. This is going to be awesome.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Dear Diary,

Home sweet home, we rode home on the Hogwarts Express today and now I am home with four older brothers and my mum. We're waiting for dad to get home from the ministry to eat supper. The train ride home was really fun, me and Harry watched Hermione and Ron fight the entire way home. Pretty funny, I just wish that they'd stop dancing circles around each other. Everyone can tell they like each other, but them. Idiots (no offence to Hermione, who is the brightest witch of the century).

Ron is now trying to find his pet rat, Scabbers, who has one toe missing on his left front paw. Scabbers has just celebrated his fifteenth birthday in this family. I do wonder if normal garden rats live this long? I guess I'll have to spend some time at the library in Ottery St. Catchpole once mum thinks I'm trustworthy enough. Dad's home for dinner gotta go.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

**Hey, it's Babygirl669 and need all my readers to review and give me constructive criticism if there is any. So please press that little button down there that says "Review". Thanks peoples!**


	2. Summer before 2nd Year

Dear Diary,

One more month until Harry comes to visit. I am so excited, he says his Aunt Marge is going to visit the Dursley's, she hates Harry. And instead of owling Harry now; we talk on the telephone, it's fascinating to my father how those work. I don't really have much to say.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

Mum has been having me degnome the garden, so I've been busy and couldn't write. Ron has just owled Harry telling him that Dad will be picking him up in the next week, I'm ecstatic. I think Ron needs to learn how to use the telephone, or as he calls it "the fellytone," so Harry knew about when he was going to be picked up long before he got the owl. Once again, dad has encouraged the gnomes to come into our yard, so I have to clean them out.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow Harry will be here and we will be able to hang out a little more. We haven't told Ron we're dating yet, but he keeps asking me why we talk on the phone all the time. Though he is too thick to realize we are going out. Hermione knows only because she knows everything, and she is okay with it. Mum knows too, but she disagrees with my option to date before the age of fifteen, and she promised not to tell any of my brothers until I was ready. Dinner is finally ready after three hours.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

Harry is here! When he entered the house with my dad I tackled him to the ground, hugging him fiercely (I don't want to have my first kiss until I'm fifteen, same with mum). He hugged me back, until he saw Ron, Fred, and George looking at us weirdly. They said that they heard a thump down here and decided to check it out. Right now, Harry and I are sitting on the couch, his arm around my shoulders. We are still getting strange looks from my brothers, Harry is reading over my shoulder . . . hey, look at that, he is blushing because of what I just wrote. Haha. Oops, Fred is asking me a question about Harry blushing.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

It's been two weeks since Harry got here and we have been having a blast! We've played several games of quidditch since he arrived. Fred and George are relentlessly asking him why we spend so much time together. Harry and I agreed to tell them that we were just close because he saved me. Too bad that plan only works for so long. A couple days after we told them that for the first time, they began to get suspicious again. Damn them! I hate when they foil my plans. Did I just sound like a comic book villain or what? Ron needs to stop leaving his "books" around when I'm really bored. Anyways, mum really uptight right now, I wonder if it's because her daughter and her boyfriend are sleeping in the same house or that her cake for mine and Harry's birthday's just blew up in the oven. Hmmmmm . . . I wonder. Could be both. Just kidding, it's the first option. Though, it could've been the latter, she is mixing mine and Harry's birthday's on one day, considering they are so close together.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

Today is Harry's birthday! We just got finished having him open his presents. He got a bunch (three armfuls) of Fred and George's merchandise, four Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Hermione, Honeyduke's chocolate from Ron (he was hinting that he wanted some), a gag-gift of a rubber duck from Arthur and Molly, the real gift of Jack London's Call of the Wild, and from me, a set-up present of a deck of playing cards (I'm a master of all card games (hee hee)). The set-up was that he was going to get a kiss from me tonight over his piece of cake, in front of the whole family. We've talked it over in the weeks preceding, telling the family, not kissing, that might have been awkward. OMG! Harry's cake is triple fudge! I am sooo there, see ya later.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

I did it! You should've seen Fred and George's faces! It was hilarious! Ron was pretty shocked too. And by 'pretty' I mean he fell off his chair and did a face plant into the wood floor. Harry wasn't expecting the kiss, but he molded into it. I melted! Not literally, but you know what I mean. Mum gave me a long talk about _Public Displays of Affection_. Now I'm back in my room writing in you. Uh-oh Hermione's on her way upstairs, probably to give me the PDA talk, again. I'll write later.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

August 11, my birthday. I'm trying to be calm about this. But I don't think it's gonna work! OMG! I'M 13 YEARS OLD! FINALLY A TEENAGER! And hopefully I will be treated by an adult in my house. Though, that might be non-existent. Mum woke me up this morning like she always does on my birthday to help her make breakfast in the early morning. We made my favorite, buttermilk pancakes with blueberry tinted maple syrup and bacon, yummmmm bacon .All of the boys came downstairs once the smell drifted up and up and up. Mum and I sat the food on the table. For once, I was able to get to the food before my brothers devoured it all. Harry sat next to me and kissed me on the cheek, saying, "Happy Birthday". I almost broke down in tears. Around noon we had lunch, once again, my favorite, cheese covered pretzels. After lunch, I opened my presents from the family, and friends, and boyfriend. My parents got me The Glass Castle by Jeanette Walls, Hermione got me an American book called Geek High, Ron got me yet another book called For Whom the Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemingway (What is with all these books?), Fred and George also got me a book, but they cut out the middle of the pages and put a love potion in it with a note that said, 'You're not going to need it, but just in case'. I laughed and closed the book. Finally, Harry's present. Tender is the Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald, but what make this one extra special is that it had a single red rose sticking out of it, around the rose was a note, it read:

_Wait for me_

_Wait and search_

_For the meaning of why love is_

_Why I always need your comfort_

_Why I see you and only you_

_The old oak is yours_

_And hopefully now mine_

When I looked up speechless, Harry was blushing and probably waiting for my response. Mum had been reading over my shoulder and was equally speechless, but she walked over to him and hugged the bejesus out of him. I stood up and also walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed up to my room with my armful of books. I'm now sitting on my bed waiting for Hermione to get the hint that I need to talk to her. Aha here she comes. I'll write after dinner.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

After we ate dinner, again my favorite, an old fashioned plain pepperoni pizza and for dessert, mum's utterly famous treacle tart, Harry took my hand and lead me out to the old oak tree in our backyard. Back there, playing cards were set up in a way like we were to play _Go Fish! _The kiddie game I haven't played since I was four. And to be completely honest, I was really excited. I don't think he could've come up with anything MORE romantic than that gesture. I do wonder though, has he been talking to my dad about this relationship stuff? If or if not, I don't care, still the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me. I won the first seven rounds of _Go Fish! _I let Harry win one. After a while I started to get tired so we went inside and devoured the rest of my birthday treacle tart. I gave Harry a quick kiss to thank him for making my birthday perfect and headed up to my room to sleep. Now I write in you under my covers to make sure Hermione doesn't wake up. I have to go to sleep now so.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

One week until school starts up again. Today we went to Diagon Alley. We got all of our textbooks and quills and ink and to fit me for new robes. Finally! I had been wearing Bill's old robes last year. It was a quite uneventful day. Except, Harry went off on his own for a while and bought me a charm bracelet! It is so pretty and such a romantic gesture. I'm sitting on the couch in the living room next to Ron; he gets really annoyed when I write because the bracelet jingles. He's very afraid I'm stealing his best friend from him. Oh well, that's what little sisters are for. Haha. Funny. Harry just got out of the shower and is coming downstairs. See ya!

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

September 1st. The dreaded day that we all go back to Hogwarts. It will be my second year, Harry's third. We just started moving away from King's Cross Station and are on our eight hour journey to what Harry calls 'home'. In my train car thing is Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and, my best friend ever, Luna Lovegood. No doubt this will be a very boring trip, so I'll write if anything worth writing about happens.

Love,

Ginny Weasley


	3. Beginning of 2nd Year

Dear Diary,

First Day of School is torture! Snape gave us homework on the first day! Can you believe that! Good thing is that I already finished it. Take _that _suckers! Haha, I'm funny. Sometimes, I like to _pretend _OK? Anyway, breakfast this morning was basically normal, except, when I got my schedule I had forgotten about my magical disabilities and was shocked to see that I only had four classes, opposed to sixteen, on my schedule for the week. I almost got up to go and talk to Professor McGonagall about the problem, when Harry grabbed my arm gently and asked what was wrong. When I told him, he reminded me what Dumbledore had said in the infirmary after the Chamber. Well, 'Mione's here to walk with me to dinner, so write later.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

A few weeks have passed since I last wrote, but as I know, nobody can get a three foot high stack of homework done very quickly. Even with my shortened schedule, I get a lot of homework. And guess what! Oh, yeah, that "No Talking" thing, forgot, Sirius Black escaped form Azkaban Prison this summer. I just kinda forgot to tell you with all my excitement with Harry. Whoops. I think I should explain Sirius Black in a way that you might understand; he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, which caused him to kill them; that was the night that Harry got his scar. After that, Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew, one of his old friends, and only left behind a finger. Anyway, sorry, I have to go, Harry's here for our date tonight. Write ya later.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

OMG! The date was amazing! We went to the big oak tree by the lake and star-gazed for a long time. We talked about our school years so far. Harry was feeling insecure about the Black escape because my twin, moron brothers had convinced him that Sirius was out to get him, too. It took me at least an hour to assure him otherwise. After that we discussed my big-ass pile of homework currently on my bedside table. I don't have much of it done yet, I think I might ask 'Mione to help me. And by help, I mean _help. _I am so not like my brother, who asks Hermione to help him, then, she ends up doing _all_ his work. It just happens to be 1:00 in the morning on a night before school, so I'd better get to sleep.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

Sirius Black is in the castle! The Fat Lady, our dorm entrance, ran to another portrait and 'hid' from him. Apparently, he had all of the different passwords to get in. We have that system set up because we were afraid that Black could squeeze one out of a student. Turns out, a stupid student had written all of them down so he couldn't forget them. And trust me, this kid's very forgetful. Do you know what I don't get? What the purpose of a Remembrall is. I mean, all it does is turn red, which means that it's up to you to figure out what you forgot. Oh, yeah, back on subject. If you were guessing Neville Longbottom was our forgetful perpetrator, _ding, ding, ding, _we have a winner. So, because of him, we all – and by all, I mean everybody in every house – have to sleep in the Great Hall. What I really want to know is how he got in. Well, I might find out later. Gotta go.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe Dumbledore shut down all Quidditch until it's positively sure that Black is off the premises. Good news is, that we all got to go back to our dorms, but Aurors have to guard the doors at all times, and we have to wear name tags now. I was talking with Harry, and he's terrified about the whole Black situation. I mean, I don't understand why he wouldn't be. Anyway, Hermione has been spilling some secrets, and one of them is that she has quite the crush on my older brother, Ronald. I think it's incredible because he has always been such a loner, and ever since Harry and I started being more than friends, he has had a jealous twinge about him. Hopefully Hermione will tell him before the feelings fester and swell. Well, Homework Time!

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Diary,

It is three weeks until the holidays! Harry is coming home with us and spending Christmas with us! I just want to know if we will even get any time for ourselves. Probably not, only because in a house of nine people, even out toward the outskirts of our property, you can run into anybody. I almost forgot that 'Mione is coming with us as well. She and I are sharing a room, and there will definitely be girl talk! I don't really get a lot of that. Actually, I didn't exactly know what it was until I came to Hogwarts. I mean, seriously, I live in a house of all boys… Anyway, it's gotta be time for bed.

Love,

Ginny Weasley


End file.
